This invention relates generally to an electrical interconnect device for use between opposed arrays of contacts, and more particularly, to an electrical interconnect device having elastomeric columns that provide an electrical connection between the opposed arrays of contacts.
Interconnect devices are used to provide electrical connection between two or more opposing arrays of contacts for establishing at least one electrical circuit, where the respective arrays may be provided on a device, printed circuit board, Pin Grid Array (PGA), Land Grid Array (LGA), Ball Grid Array (BGA), and the like. In one interconnect technique, the electrical connection is provided by an interconnect device that is physically interposed between corresponding electrical contacts of the opposing arrays of contacts. However, the electrical connection may be unreliable due to height variations between electrical contacts of the opposing arrays, variations in thickness of a substrate supporting either of the opposing arrays or the conductive elements of the interconnect device, warping of a substrate of either of the opposing arrays, and the like.
At least some known interconnect devices use an array of elastomeric columns supported on a substrate. The elastomeric columns may be compressed to establish reliable contact between the opposing contacts. In some known interconnect devices, the elastomeric columns are conductive and provide the electrical connection. In other known interconnect devices, the elastomeric columns are non-conductive and the electrical connection is provided via a separate contact or trace. The interconnect devices are capable of accommodating size constraints, such as related to the reduced physical size of many electrical devices. Additionally, the interconnect devices may be non-permanently installed for accommodating the need to remove or replace components of an established electrical circuit(s).
In known interconnect devices using conductive elastomeric columns, the elastomeric columns are directly engaged with the contacts. With use, the elastomeric column conforms to the contact surface and, over time, bonds to the contact surface due to the high temperature created between the two elements. Once the two elements are bonded, it is difficult to remove the components from one another. Additionally, polymer material of the elastomeric column transfers to the contact surface, and a portion of the polymer material may be permanently adhered to the contact surface.